fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:The Smashor/Uncle Joel
Summary Uncle Joel is the main character in the fan made game using the MUGEN engine, Vargskelethor's Hardcore Friday Super Metal Almost Criminally Violent Ultra Swedish Meatball Royal Rumble MASSACRE! Or VHFSMACVUSMRRM for short. He is (obviously) based on the Vinesauce streamer Joel Johansson Jarvison. His story is that one day, while streaming, he spilled water into his computer. Said water was imbued with magical properties, causing moments from his past streams to come to life, forcing Joel to stop them. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, likely 5-B Name: Uncle Joel Origin: VHFSMACVUSMRRM Gender: Male Age: Likely 25 (Based on his real life counterpart, who is this old) Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Summoning (Can summon multiple characters who use firearms, one who flies over and fires an energy blast, a surprisingly slow moving motorcycle and person chasing said motorcycle, an army of hobbits, a spinning Jotaro Kujo, a homing pizza, something that looks like The World but with Vinesauce's symbol as a head and Grand Dad.), Weapon Mastery (Skilled with a pistol), Dimensional Storage and/or Creation (Can spontaneously cause a fish or a large burning sword to appear from the ground. Can grab a trash can and knifes from absolutely nowhere), Energy Projection, Martial Arts, Perception Manipulation and Sound Manipulation with Wacky Effects, Weapon Mastery with fishing rods, harpoon spears and other weapons, Statistics Amplification with Poomp the Mooskless and Devil Worship, Explosion Manipulation with Nuke Norway, possibly BFR (His strongest attack has him nuking Norway, implying that Joel teleports his foe to Norway before teleporting them back after the attack since an overwhelming majority of the stages are not Norway, though this may be Game Mechanics) Attack Potency: At least City level (Can damage Duke Nukem, who is implied to have survived a nuke in his ending. Able to damage foes that can survive Nuke Norway, in witch Joel nukes Norway and his enemy), likely Planet level '(Able to fight the game's bosses, who are able to fight Viga at nearly full power. At full power, Viga reality warped the planet into a bootleg) 'Speed: 'At least '''Supersonic+ '(Able to react to bullets and Gweelay's Sonic Boom) '''Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 '(Able to lift and throw Bulk Bogan, who is a very muscular man) 'Striking Strength: City Class, likely Planet Class Durability: City level '(Can trade blows with characters comparable to himself) 'Stamina: Above Average (Fought several characters presumably without rest) Range: Standard Melee Range. Several meters with projectiles. Hundreds of Kilometers with Nuke Norway. Standard Equipment: A fishing rod, several knifes, trash cans, etc... Intelligence: At least average. Skilled fighter. Weaknesses: Seemingly never takes anything seriously Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Hadooken:' An attack similar, but legally different, to Ryu's Hadoken. *'Dr. Pepper is Back:' Joel throws a knife. That's literally it. *'Trash Man:' Joel throws a trash can at his foe. *'Batsuratsulooken:' Joel uses a spin kick. *'Spintaro: '''Joel jumps on a spinning upper half of Jotaro Kujo, before jumping off of it. *'Super Big: Joel uses a fishing rod to bring a large fish out of the ground to his enemy. *'''Swetish Shoryuken: A fairly basic jumping uppercut. *'Wacky Effects:' Joel uses an attack that causes his foe to see various YTP characters and hear noises. *'Burning Super Death Sword:' Joel causes a sword to sprout from the ground. Said sword is on fire. *'Harpoon or Spear or whatever you want to call it:' Joel uses Scorpion's famous rope dart. *'I'm fist of the North Star:' Joel punches rapidly. *'Vargskelethor:' Joel summons a stand similar to The World but with his logo for a face. It rapidly punches his foe. *'Kermit Snaps: '''Joel summons a large version of Kermit that fires a gun at his foe after spouting a line. *'Bootleg Vegeta: Joel summons a strange version of Vegeta that fires an anergy attack *'Run to You: '''Joel summons a suprisingly slow moving motorcycle and somebody chasing after it. *'The Pizza: 'Joel throws a large homing pizza that does large amounts of damage. *'Hobbit Homicide: 'Joel summons several hobbits that slash with swords before leaving. *'Grand Stand: 'Joel summons Grand Dad, who rapidly punches and ends with an uppercut. *'Nuke Norway: '''Joel grabs his enemy and nukes norway. Presumeably he teleports them there. '''Note: Stands in VHFSMACVUSMRRM work differently then stands in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, as they can be hit by conventional physical attacks. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Blog posts